Systems and methods herein generally relate to three dimensional (3-D) printing processes that use ultra-violet (UV) curable polymers.
Three-dimensional printing can produce objects using, for example, ink-jet or electrostatic printers. In one exemplary three-stage process, a pulverulent material is printed in thin layers, a UV-curable liquid is printed on the pulverulent material, and finally each layer is hardened using a UV light source. These steps are repeated layer-by-layer. Support material generally comprises acid-, base- or water-soluble polymers, which can be selectively rinsed from the build material after 3-D printing is complete.
Therefore, production of parts using a three-dimensional (3-D) process is predicated on the deposition of a build material, from which the part itself is produced, and a support material, which fill voids and cavities in the part and whose function is to provide mechanical support to the build material. The support material is removed to leave behind only the part that is desired. One way to approach this is to dissolve away the support material.